Always Tomorrow
by verbal acuity
Summary: Imperial-ish - Atobe shows up at Tezuka's place. And what was Tezuka's reaction? - complete.
1. Day One

**Disclaimer: **One day Prince of Tennis will be all mine, mwahahahaha... One can only wish...

**A/N: **Oh, I love the Imperial Pair...really, I do. But...this pairing only makes sense when Atobe has to fight for his rival. So...this is intended to be a oneshot, but...I guess if I get enough reviews and/or requests for this to be continued, I'll make other chapters. But, that's up to all of you.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Always Tomorrow  
**_Day One_  
**

* * *

**

_Knock knock knock._

"…"

_Knock knock knock._

"… What?" Came the annoyed, muffled voice from inside the house. Only the voice of one Tezuka Kunimitsu, captain of the famed Seishun Gakuen, could sound that cold even from the other side of a door.

The knocking only continued, no answer from outside.

Sighing in annoyance, he put his book down, stood, and padded towards the door, a cold glare in place. It was eight o'clock at night, a school night, nonetheless. Why was someone _uninvited _and _unexpected _at the door?

"What do you—"

He started, but stopped right away, eyeing the 'intruder' up and down. That familiar, arrogant smirk was on the other's face. Why was Atobe Keigo of _Hyoutei _at Tezuka Kunimitsu's door?

"Tezuka," the narcissistic one said, a small smile on his face as he stood in front of his rival.

"…"

With that, Tezuka backed up and attempted to push the door with him to completely close it in the other's face. Oh, how it would have been easier if he had actually paid attention to Atobe Keigo.

"Tezuka." Atobe's voice was a bit more forceful, more blunt, as he held the door with his right hand, pushing it towards the Seigaku captain slightly to keep it open. "Won't you allow Ore-sama to step inside?"

"… No," was the cold statement, followed by yet another try at pushing the door closed in Ore-sama's face, but to no avail. It only caused the other captain to push it further open and finally step inside.

"If you wanted the door closed, Ore-sama could have done that for you," he said with a small smirk, the door closing behind him. "Aan, Tezuka?"

Eye twitching slightly, the said man quickly reached past the smirking one and attempted to reopen the door and shove the intruder out. "I wanted the door closed…and you out of sight," were the only words the other cared to say as he shot a glare to the Hyoutei captain.

"…"

Tezuka nodded and all but shoved Atobe out of the way and opened the door, gently sliding his right hand in the air horizontally towards the outside, silently telling the other it was time to leave.

"…"

Atobe was speechless. No one had really ever turned him down like that…except Tezuka, of course. … And that only made him want the Seigaku player.

"… Tezuka."

Pushing up his glasses to rest calmly on the bridge of his nose, Tezuka glared once more at 'Ore-sama.'

"Go."

"… But Ore-sama—"

"Go," the statement was repeated and Atobe Keigo all but pouted, shaking his head. He refused to go. He made an appearance at Tezuka Kunimitsu's home for a reason…and he wasn't leaving until it was fulfilled.

Finally regaining his full confidence and composure, Atobe Keigo shook his head once more, firmly this time, before he finally spoke. "Ore-sama demands that you, Tezuka Kunimitsu, go out on a date with him." His words were completed with a confident smile as he studied the other's features.

"…"

Tezuka Kunimitsu remained silent and, with one small waver of his expression, he grasped Atobe by the shoulder and turned him quickly, ushering him through the door and out of his house.

"… Tezuka!" He almost yelled, his hands latched onto the door border, almost threatening to break his immaculately perfect, elegant fingernails. But Ore-sama's nails did not break. Ore-sama kept himself together pretty well. Even better than that. "I am not leaving unless you are coming with me."

"… Atobe," the Seigaku captain said, hands releasing from the other's back as he stepped away. "What are you doing here?"

"I already told you," he replied, turning back with a smile. "Ore-sama requests a date from Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"… You have the wrong house." Tezuka turned away and, with a flick of his wrist gave Atobe a wave goodbye. "I trust you know where my front door is, Atobe Keigo." It was more of a statement than a question, but his voice was cold, nonetheless.

"…"

His face expressionless, Tezuka Kunimitsu leaned down, took hold of his forgotten book, and slowly walked towards the stairs and, trudging up them, he left Atobe alone at his front door.

Never once had Atobe Keigo ever thought about being left behind by _anyone_, especially Tezuka Kunimitsu. But it was really no matter.

There was always tomorrow that he could try again to make the cold Seigaku captain his own. After all, Atobe Keigo refused to take no for an answer.

* * *

**End Note: **Well? D: Was it worth the read? I really hope so. xO I'm trying my best here, really. 

Please review and let me know how it was. Thank you for reading!


	2. Day Two

**Disclaimer: **Same applies for each chapter…

**A/N: **I know I pretty much only gave it a day…but my friend, **rayray2314** gave me an idea. So, I suppose this will continue.

* * *

**Always Tomorrow  
**_Day Two_

**

* * *

**

Today was the day that Atobe Keigo of Hyoutei Gakuen would make Tezuka Kunimitsu of Seigaku his own. Oh yes, Ore-sama was in high spirits and refused to be rejected by the object of his affections again. Not that Ore-sama ever thought of Tezuka as a—

No matter. Seigaku's buchou will belong to him…whether he has to fight for him, or the cold one would easily be awed by Ore-sama's flawless skills. Either way, Atobe Keigo would not give in. No was not an option.

"Aan, Tezuka," he said arrogantly to himself as he walked, yes _walked_, the rest of the way to the other's house, a smirk on his face all the while. "You will fall to Ore-sama's charm."

With that, the mighty one finally made it to the Tezuka residence and slowly walked up the porch steps before he knocked softly on the door. He waited patiently for an answer.

_Silence_.

"…"

Knocking again, he gave the door a slight glare, his patience fading with the while he was waiting.

Again, _silence_.

"………"

Eye twitching, he clenched his fist, getting ready to pound on the door…but no, Ore-sama does not pound on the door. Ore-sama is calm…completely calm.

… Though the calmness was fading fast. …

"… Tezuka," he finally bid himself to speak, allowing his hands to unclench so not to bother the perfect tone of his skin. "Ore-sama has arrived." He was answered in silence.

"…………"

Lifting his right hand, he cleared his throat, and began knocking again. Maybe his persistence would get Tezuka Kunimitsu to open the door and speak to him. But then again…Tezuka was Tezuka.

No. No matter what, Atobe Keigo would not leave until Tezuka Kunimitsu was by his side, going on a date with him. Eventually Tezuka would have to give in…

"Tezuka Kunimitsu of Seigaku, Ore-sama Atobe Keigo, requests that you go on a—"

The door finally opened, stopping the narcissist from continuing his sentence.

"Atobe Keigo." His voice was cold, annoyed that the Hyoutei captain was so…selfish and persistent. If anything, Tezuka Kunimitsu would be the one to _make _Atobe Keigo take no for an answer. "I will not go on a date with you. Now give up."

"…"

Again, Tezuka basically left Atobe speechless…but he still would not quit.

"Tezuka," Atobe stated with a smile. "You will go on a date with Ore-sama. Ore-sama demands it. And everyone obeys Ore-sama's demands…"

Tezuka all but scoffed, just about ready to slam the door in Atobe Keigo's face like he couldn't last night…but he knew that it wouldn't work. So he settled for a question instead.

"What will it get you to go on a 'date' with me, Atobe?"

The question was cold, his eyes almost lifeless, with the exception of the glow of the sun's rays shining on his glasses. That was the only thing that kept Tezuka Kunimitsu looking…alive.

"What are your motives?"

That left Atobe Keigo speechless for the second time that day. It wasn't because he was being rejected by the one person that he saw good enough for himself…but it was because Tezuka basically asked him what he was being…offered? That made no sense. No one offered Atobe Keigo anything…except when he asked for it. And not once in his life had someone told him 'no.' What was it that made Tezuka Kunimitsu so much…better than Atobe Keigo? Was it the fact that he didn't have a fan-club like Atobe did?

… Why?

"Tezuka—" He started and had the full intention of saying something, but…he lost all thoughts as he caught the look in his rival's eyes. Confusion? Hate? Why was Tezuka Kunimitsu so unreadable? He was the one person that Atobe Keigo could not read; could not understand…and that made Atobe want him.

"Atobe. What do you _really _want?" Seigaku's buchou asked coldly, his expression never faltering as he looked at his rival. He wasn't afraid of Atobe Keigo; not in tennis, and definitely not in something like this. A date? Was the buchou of Hyoutei _really _asking him, Tezuka Kunimitsu out? How many times would the great Atobe be turned down before he lost all confidence in himself?

No matter. Tezuka Kunimitsu would not falter in this. He refuses to lose to Atobe in tennis…and he refuses to give in to Atobe. Tezuka does not give others what they want, unless it's the ultimate win for the team he holds himself responsible for.

"Ore-sama—"

"No. Not 'Ore-sama.' _You_. What do _you_, Atobe Keigo, really want?"

It was a simple question…but still, it was not one that Hyoutei's top narcissist was ready to answer. He hadn't expected anything like that from Tezuka Kunimitsu of Seigaku.

"_I _want…" He started, but immediately stopped, thinking diligently about what he should answer. Did he even know what he wanted? Of course he did. He was Atobe Keigo, after all. And Atobe Keigo knew everything…and he refused to take no for an answer, especially for something he was so desperate to have.

Tezuka Kunimitsu was no exception. Atobe will claim Tezuka for his own…one day. If not _today_, Atobe Keigo will still manage to capture the heart, maybe more, of the one he had wanted; the man who couldn't be shattered. And he refused to share him. Ore-sama did not share…especially his rival.

"… Tezuka," he finally finished without even trying. The only way he was able to complete the sentence…was to end it with 'Tezuka.' And it was true. No one else could do anything about it.

"… That is not an answer, Atobe."

His walls almost at the point of shattering, Atobe froze. It was like a staring contest. He wanted to blink. He wanted to blink because the intense staring was burning his eyes…but he found himself unable. The pain was unbearable. The _only _person that could beat him at a staring contest seemed to only be Tezuka Kunimitsu. He could never beat him. Seigaku was the team, the only team, that he completely and utterly hated losing to. Had Seishun Gakuen not had Tezuka Kunimitsu, they would have not been worth the effort. No one on that team was worth _anything_…especially not that Echizen kid. Tezuka was far superior to Echizen Ryoma. Hands down.

But somehow he had to redeem himself. Save himself from the future break. How was he supposed to defeat his rival if he was shattering by his rival's hand…his eyes? Tezuka Kunimitsu was breaking Atobe Keigo. For years this had been going on. Years that Atobe stared at Tezuka from afar. Why couldn't Tezuka care? Why did Tezuka affect him this much?

_Tezuka Kunimitsu_, Atobe thought, eyeing the man in front of him. _Why can't you save me?_

Did he really look to Tezuka to save him? Why? What was so great about the captain of Seigaku? And why couldn't Atobe just…let him go?

Giving the other one last glimpse, Atobe turned to leave, his back facing Tezuka.

_Save me. _

The words rung in the form of a painful echo in Atobe's mind as he walked away, his right wrist flicking elegantly in Tezuka Kunimitsu's direction in an arrogant farewell.

_Save me. Tezuka Kunimitsu._

With that, Atobe Keigo was gone from sight, leaving Tezuka alone at his own doorstep this time. But it was alright. Everything would be fine. Maybe soon, Atobe would have the answers. But, until then…

There was always tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: **Eh…this isn't my best work, but…I'm trying. Really. Hopefully soon I'll be able to write better. 

Please leave me reviews. They're appreciated. :3 Thank you for reading!


	3. Day Three

**A/N: **I love Atobe. Really I do. And I torture him because I care.

* * *

**Always Tomorrow  
**_Day Three

* * *

_

Maybe a day to cool off would be good. Atobe Keigo didn't often do that. He was always thinking, always working on things…and he _still_ wanted Tezuka Kunimitsu to be his own. But either way…a calming day might help. And then, he'd be back in the game and ready to win the object of his affections over.

"I will have you…Tezuka Kunimitsu," Hyoutei's captain said aloud as he walked, for once leaving the 'Ore-sama' out and replacing it with 'I.' Tezuka seemed to have that affect on him ever since he told him to use 'I' instead. _Wait for me_.

The rest of the walk, he made his way through downtown Tokyo in silence. It was a rather warm day for the season, so he didn't really mind walking. And he once again didn't even have Kabaji on his tail, obeying his every word; a bit of a shocker for the elegant one…but it was easier to think that way, nonetheless.

If his mind slowed down in time, he had planned to pay his favorite Seigaku player a visit later on and give it another try.

Being such a peaceful day, he was actually finding himself feeling better about everything. If not today, he would be able to visit his rival tomorrow and clear everything up. Then he'd have another chance at winning over the man who could not be read.

Atobe Keigo-sama was definitely not really used to 'chasing' after others. And he didn't realize that he had feelings for the other team's captain until he felt himself craving, over and over again, for a rematch with him. They had been rivals for a while…and always were unable to remain 'perfect.'

After Tezuka had injured his shoulder, Atobe felt…empty. He felt like something was torn violently from him; something vital to life.

It was then that Atobe Keigo realized that Tezuka Kunimitsu had become…an addiction. He lived on playing against the other. He _strived _to be better than him in _everything_. There was no one else in the world that mattered more to the narcissist than the unreadable man. And when they played against each other at the Kantou Tournament, everyone might have thought that Atobe only meant respect and friendship when he lifted up both his and Tezuka's arms instead of shaking hands…but that wasn't entirely true. Tezuka was everything. Tezuka was the only person that Atobe Keigo held such respect for. No one else earned it. No one else deserved it.

Having feelings for Tezuka Kunimitsu might not have been the smartest thing that the arrogant man ever did…but it was what felt _right_. No one else sparked any sort of interest; no one else was better at tennis than Atobe Keigo besides Tezuka Kunimitsu; no one else ever refused Atobe's persistence like Tezuka did. Tezuka was everything Atobe wasn't…and Atobe was everything Tezuka wasn't. In time, he'd make the Seigaku captain realize that they _completed _each other.

He made his way towards a common, inside/outside café, his eyes catching and locking on something he thought he'd never see in his life. Could that be why Tezuka Kunimitsu always—

"… Tezuka," Atobe said aloud, though his voice was quieter and way less sure than it usually was. He felt himself shatter even more than he had the day before. Looking through the various outside tables, he saw something…something on the inside of the café.

There, sitting on the couch just at the window, was Fuji Syuusuke, Seishun Gakuen's tensai. But that wasn't what was bothering the Hyoutei Regular. Oh no. What fueled Atobe Keigo's break was that the man sitting with Fuji was none other than…Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Was that the reason why Tezuka always turned Atobe down? Because he was with…Fuji?

He didn't care what anybody had to say; Atobe Keigo was _infinitely _better than Fuji Syuusuke and he was going to let Tezuka know just as much.

But…now might not be the time.

_Tezuka Kunimitsu, why couldn't you be the one to save me?_

Sighing, he gave the two Seigaku players one last look. They seemed to be talking happily, well, as happily as their captain could get and, as usual, Fuji was smiling.

It wasn't fair.

It just wasn't fair that someone like Fuji Syuusuke, someone so sadistic in nature, got to be happy. Why did he get to be happy while Atobe was left behind? It was completely evident that Fuji had feelings for Tezuka. But it wasn't apparent until now that Tezuka actually returned those feelings.

How could he be so stupid?

How could _Atobe Keigo_, the amazing caption of the wealthiest school's tennis team, be so stupid?

He fell for Tezuka Kunimitsu without any hopes of turning back and finding someone else. Everything was the cold buchou…no one else mattered. Atobe wanted Tezuka…and Atobe wanted to be wanted by Tezuka.

Why couldn't Tezuka want him?

"Tezuka…" He whispered. His eyes that usually held such confidence, such resolve to continue playing tennis, the only thing he cared for besides Tezuka Kunimitsu of Seigaku, finally drained away. The man who was everything was slowly becoming nothing.

He lost the game…and at this point, he might as well have lost the match. He was already thoroughly convinced that he lost.

Atobe Keigo was basically broken; and now…there was no use in believing that there was always tomorrow. No amount of confidence could help him in defeating Fuji Syuusuke. The tensai had everything that money could _never _buy.

And that was Atobe's weakness. He depended on his wealthy self…his Atobe Gym…and his team.

He had the money, yes. But was he happy? No.

Atobe Keigo was not satisfied with what he had because it didn't…complete him.

_Tezuka Kunimitsu, you complete me_, he thought, his eyes still locked on the scene before him. His rival, his respected enemy, his _addiction_…and most of all, his friend; Tezuka Kunimitsu of Seishun Gakuen.

He couldn't bid himself to walk away and forever say that he lost to Tezuka _again_. Oh no. He still refuses to lose. Atobe Keigo will, under no circumstances, lose to Tezuka Kunimitsu in tennis, school rivalry…and most certainly not in _emotions _or _life_. They were rivals to the end; rivals through everything. And Atobe had to admit…he fell for his greatest rival.

_Fuji Syuusuke…you cannot have Tezuka Kunimitsu._

The Hyoutei captain shot a glare towards the window that his addiction and his new non-committing rival reflected in. They were still there, talking, never noticing the one that watched them. But there was no need to know. There was no need because…Atobe Keigo was already gone.

* * *

**A/N: **Ah…that was honestly a horrible chapter. I tried my best. But please, tell me all your opinions. I need help if I'm actually going to continue this. Gahh…I'm really sorry that it was bad!

Please, please, please review. Dx


	4. Day Four

**A/N: **I don't know why…but it really is fun torturing Atobe Keigo and making him question himself.

* * *

**Always Tomorrow  
**_Day Four

* * *

_

_Tezuka Kunimitsu. Do you not care?_

Atobe lie on his bed, head perched on his arms that rest on his pillow as he stared at the ceiling. He had made up his mind the day he saw Tezuka at the café with Fuji Syuusuke. He decided that, no matter what he saw, he would not give up on his addiction. It might have been painful…but he refused. Seigaku's tensai was not something to be afraid of…and definitely not something to give in to.

_Fuji Syuusuke. Welcome to the nightmare._

This time, he really was going to pay his addiction a visit. But for now, he was content lying there in silence. He needed time to think of something to say. Yes, Atobe Keigo was confused on words for someone. The man who could not be read did that to him. But it was a matter of informing Tezuka on that subject, which was not simple to do. Tezuka Kunimitsu wasn't easy to talk to…especially if it wasn't about tennis or to his own team.

But the one thing that always made Atobe wonder was…why Tezuka, of all people? What was it about Tezuka Kunimitsu that made Atobe Keigo change so much? Around the Seigaku captain, it was like Atobe was a different person. Tezuka was the only person that Ore-sama actually listened to. Even Sakaki-sensei didn't have as much power over Atobe as Tezuka Kunimitsu…and Atobe had no idea why.

_Tezuka Kunimitsu…_

The Hyoutei captain sighed and finally sat up, elegant fingers running through his own soft, perfect hair. It was pure torture when Echizen Ryoma shaved his head. He still had to extract his revenge against the horrid first year for that. But for now it was fine. All that mattered was Tezuka…and the fact that he didn't have to wear the wig anymore because his hair finally grew back.

_Why do you do this to me?_

Looking in the mirror, he gazed back at his own perfect reflection. His beauty mark still there, making him always look so beautiful. Atobe Keigo took such pride is his beauty mark; it only added to his perfection. It contrasted perfectly with his skin, giving off a wonderful glow which only proceeded to light up his amazing, natural hair.

Lifting up his right hand, he eyed his immaculate nails, shining with the products that he had used to keep them so immaculate, so beautiful. The shimmering glow of his nails only emphasized the shape and perfect curve of his hands, leaving him flawless as always.

Sighing once again, he lifted his hand slightly more and pressed it forward until it reached his reflection in the mirror. His fingers gently ran against the mirror as if they were running through his own hair. Perfection. No one was more perfect than Atobe Keigo of Hyoutei Gakuen.

_Ore-sama…_

Closing his eyes, he pulled his hand away from his reflection and took a step back. His eyes remained closed, but he leaned his head back as faced the ceiling before opening them once again. Finally, he allowed himself to speak aloud.

"Ore-sama no bigi ni…yoina."

His voice was velvety soft, calm, and beautiful as always. No one's voice could compare to Ore-sama's perfect voice. No one could defeat that…except Tezuka Kunimitsu.

_Only you, Tezuka Kunimitsu, can rival me in everything that no one else can._

Sauntering silently over to his closet, he grabbed a nice coat and left his room. Slowly he made his way down the hallway and the stairs, until he finally made it to his front door. He slipped on his shoes and left. Now was the time to see the unreadable man.

_You're the only one as beautiful as Ore-sama. Tezuka Kunimitsu._

It wasn't as perfect a day as it had been the day before. It was cloudy, but not rainy. There were only slight openings in the grey clouds that showed a peek of sunlight and blue sky…but it didn't remain for long. The atmospheric winds slowly blew the clouds to cover all hopes of a clear day. But that was no matter…Atobe Keigo still had to pay someone a visit.

_Whether Fuji Syuusuke's there or not…you will listen to me, Tezuka Kunimitsu…and you will be mine._

The Atobe Residence was nowhere near the Tezuka Residence; therefore Atobe had to get a ride from one of his 'servants' for most of the way. But he ordered the driver to stop at the cleanest bridge possible and allow him to walk the rest of the way. He felt that he would be much more convincing if he had made an _effort _to be there instead of just ordering others around. Tezuka Kunimitsu didn't order people around…and that only influenced Atobe Keigo to hold off on it a bit.

_If only you knew what you do to me, Tezuka Kunimitsu. If only you knew what you do…_

He walked in silence from the bridge until Tezuka's house was in sight. With a grin, he trudged up the porch and ceased all movements once he made it to the door. Clenching his right hand into a fist, he bit his lip and readied to knock, but found himself unable. What if Tezuka wasn't home? Or what if he just didn't answer? … And what about Fuji Syuusuke? Would the great Atobe Keigo be able to let things go and walk away if Seigaku's tensai was there?

Realizing that his frights were only an excuse and a weakness, he pressed his fist calmly into the wood of the door, pulled it back and knocked, awaiting an answer. Atobe Keigo had to weaknesses…and he wouldn't back down. Nothing could stop him from—

The door opened. He couldn't help the fact that his eyes widened on instinct.

There, right in front of him, harboring that always-so-unreadable cold glare behind the glowing glasses, stood Tezuka Kunimitsu, the object of Atobe Keigo's affections.

The wealthy man just couldn't bring himself to stare into those eyes…those beautiful eyes that just made him want to melt because he knew; he knew that he would be lost in them.

Deciding that it would be best to lose focus for that moment, he looked past the Seigaku player's eyes and saw only his own reflection in the glasses, silently reminding himself that he was Atobe Keigo, the man with the most perfection; the one that no one could measure up to in anything.

"Tezuka," he started, giving his rival a questioning look before he continued. "Ore-sama, no, _I_ demand that you go on a date with me," he said confidently, still not entirely used to what he was saying because he left the 'demand' in his request, but he was trying. He waited to see the other's reaction which never changed in the first place. He knew that Tezuka Kunimitsu wouldn't change so easily…but trying never hurt.

"Atobe. I thought I already gave you my—"

"Tezuka Kunimitsu, do you deny me because of Fuji Syuusuke?" Atobe asked, his voice ringing with complete seriousness and, for once, it was Tezuka that was left speechless. Atobe Keigo had said something…and left Tezuka Kunimitsu without words.

"Atobe—"

"Is Ore-sama not good enough for you?"

"…"

Tezuka was speechless once again, staring at his top rival. If anyone had ever said that Tezuka didn't care, they'd be lying. Besides his team, Tezuka actually…cared about Atobe.

"Atobe Keigo," he said, finally regaining his cold composure. "I don't know what you heard or saw…but if you think that I'm with Fuji, you're sorely mistaken. I am with no one; I desire no one…and I won't be with anyone. Now—"

His sentence was never concluded. The only thing that was definite…the only thing that Tezuka Kunimitsu knew…was the feel of the doorframe against his back and the warm lips upon his own.

* * *

**A/N: **Well…that wasn't a great chapter either. But I hope I made it clear that Tezuka isn't with Fuji. x.x I'm more of an Imperial Pair fan as opposed to Perfect Pair. I hope you liked…

Please review.


	5. Day Five

**A/N: **I'm trying to end this story as fast as possible, but…I keep getting ideas for it. Let's see how this works, eh?

* * *

**Always Tomorrow  
**_Day Five

* * *

_

Silence. Everything was so silent.

Well, that wasn't _entirely _true. It wasn't completely silent. The only noise was the quiet pitter-pattering drops of rain as they angled to the side and hit the window, sliding gently down. It contrasted perfectly with the tick-tocking of the clock in the center of the mantle above the fireplace, resting calmly in the living room of the Atobe mansion. It only added to the mad tendencies that ran through the mind of one Atobe Keigo.

He sat calmly, perched in the center of his living room, right leg crossed over his left, fingers entwined over his lap. He refused to speak a word, even a sound, as he feared to break his ultimate concentration. It seemed that reflecting was all he did nowadays. Reflecting on one Tezuka Kunimitsu. That man always made things…difficult.

_Tezuka Kunimitsu, why do you do this to me?_

That was the only thought running through his head, his body completely still against the chair; the chair that his father always sat at. He didn't even know if it could be called a chair. It was more like a throne; a throne for some fallen king…the one that Atobe Keigo would inherit one day and meet the same fate.

_Save me before I crumble…Tezuka Kunimitsu._

Why had a man so perfect, so amazing, been so torn up inside? Why Atobe Keigo? Wasn't he the wealthiest middle schooler in Japan? Why couldn't his perfection bring him happiness…why couldn't his perfection lead him to Tezuka Kunimitsu and have him led right back?

Finally he moved, his entwined fingers untwining and slowly reaching up to entangle in his perfect locks of hair, getting a feel of the smoothness to make sure that he was indeed real. The silence of the house was getting to him. His father was away on business and he had taken his mother with him, so he was alone, save the various butlers, maids, and whatnot.

But the silence was also good. It gave him time to think for himself; time to reflect on what exactly it was that he had done. And it dawned on him.

Atobe Keigo had kissed Tezuka Kunimitsu.

It couldn't have been real. There was no way because…because Tezuka hadn't exactly pushed him away right that moment. Had they really—?

"Tezuka…"

His voice might not have been as perfect as it would have usually been due to the hours of complete silence, but it was still beautiful in its own way. Atobe Keigo had spent the whole night, awake, lying in bed thinking of the events of which occurred only hours ago. And needless to say, he wasn't pleased at himself. That kiss meant _nothing _to Tezuka Kunimitsu, but it meant _everything _to Atobe Keigo.

* * *

"_Atobe Keigo," he said, finally regaining his cold composure. "I don't know what you heard or saw…but if you think that I'm with Fuji, you're sorely mistaken. I am with no one; I desire no one…and I won't be with anyone. Now—"_

_The Hyoutei captain pressed his lips firmly to the Seigaku member's own, silencing him almost immediately as he had pressed into him, Tezuka's back connecting perfectly with the doorframe. The opposing texture of the unreadable man's home clothing and the smooth wood of the doorframe colliding, creating a slight heavy noise, almost like the nails-on-a-chalkboard effect; a noise that should have been calming, despite the disturbing feel, but the only thing they heard was the cloth on wood, screeching through their flowing minds._

_Tezuka had tried to get himself away from Atobe in hopes of reprimanding him for his actions, but found himself completely trapped between the man and the doorframe of his own house. The only one making the calls would be Atobe Keigo, as always._

_Realizing that Tezuka was not kissing back, as assumed, Atobe pulled back, his eyes locking on the other's for some sort of reaction. Finding nothing but the coldness to the look, he lost the eye-contact, effectively turning away._

_Atobe, for once, wasn't the first to speak._

"_You never listen, do you? Atobe Keigo," said the man who could not be read, completely ignoring the fact that he and his rival shared an evening kiss. Confronting Atobe Keigo on that would come another day.

* * *

_

Standing up smoothly, he sighed and walked to the clock on the mantle, his right forefinger connecting with the minute hand and turning it back to the exact time he had kissed Tezuka Kunimitsu. The hour hand followed the minute hand obediently as if it was one of Atobe's followers, the minute hand being Atobe Keigo.

He cared not for the second hand, his calm, elegant, unshaken finger ignoring its existence as it moved the minute hand perfectly counterclockwise to meet the exact time from the day before. Six-thirty-three. Just like then.

His eyes clouded over and he watched the second hand clock back to where it belonged, going faster than the minute and hour hands, giving his eyes the spiral effect like he was falling.

"Tezuka…" He whispered again, turning away from the clock and walking to his front door and right out, his coat hanging loosely on his shoulder instead of covering him up for the cold. He wasn't cold; the air didn't bother him. In fact, he was anything but cold. He needed to see Tezuka again. He needed to talk to him.

* * *

_He needed to be back to normal. He needed it to be who he was…to be as confident as always to win Tezuka Kunimitsu's heart._

"_Of course Ore-sama listens!" He said, now eyeing his rival up and down. "Ore-sama just wants to make Tezuka Kunimitsu his own."_

"…"

_Tezuka remained silent, definitely not used to being desired, especially by someone so…self-centered as Atobe Keigo._

_At Tezuka's abrupt silence, the Hyoutei captain's face fell, his utter confidence fading once again. It wasn't right. He shouldn't have kissed him. Tezuka Kunimitsu would never be his own. Tezuka Kunimitsu will never be _anyone's.

_Turning around without giving the Seigaku player even one glance, he walked away, not even giving his little arrogant wave farewell. He never even noticed the look the other gave him…

* * *

_

_Tezuka Kunimitsu, wait for me._

He walked along the sidewalk, this time completely forgetting that he could get a ride from one of his butlers. His mind was so jumbled up from thinking of what he had done that he wasn't paying attention; wasn't keeping cool like he usually did.

Without any further thought, not even sure as to how he actually got there, he found himself at the Tezuka Residence, his eyes clouding over as he stared at the same doorway he had his rival pinned against.

"Tezuka…"

With a sigh, he walked up the stairs and stood silently there, unmoving, for a moment before he finally lifted his right hand and knocked softly on the door, waiting patiently for Tezuka Kunimitsu's answer.

It was now or never.

* * *

**A/N: **Ahh…sorry for the sudden cliffhanger. -Grins.- I love writing them…but I really hate reading them. I like to keep all the chapters roughly the same length, I suppose. OCD.

Review, please! I'll try to have the next chapter up tomorrow!


	6. Day Six

**A/N: **Read the author's note at the end, please, and help me decide what to do.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Always Tomorrow  
**_Day Six

* * *

_

Atobe Keigo wasn't exactly _expected _to be at Tezuka Kunimitsu's door; he wasn't even sure if he was _wanted _there. But there was really nothing that he could do. He needed to clear everything up with the unreadable one, and it needed to be done fast.

As the door creaked slowly open, Atobe felt more anxious, a bit afraid of what his rival's reaction or expression would be. Would Tezuka immediately slam the door in his face? Or would he—

No; Tezuka Kunimitsu was never anything more than civil. He might have been cold, almost ruthless at times, but he was always the same old Tezuka, nonetheless. He was always calm and collected; he held himself together quite well…much like Atobe Keigo himself. But now…Atobe was anything but calm.

"Tezuka…" He started, eyes locking onto the other's for a moment before he had to turn away. "Ore-sa—I…" He really wanted to say 'Ore-sama,' after all it was who he was in the first place, but…around Tezuka, he wanted to change.

"Atobe," the Seigaku captain spoke calmly, as usual, his firm voice having almost caused a slight tremor in the one at his front door, had the person been anyone but Atobe Keigo. "You shouldn't be here."

The narcissist's face dropped, whatever confidence he had left, if any, was now completely gone. Tezuka Kunimitsu wasn't even the least bit alright about the kiss he and Atobe shared…and it didn't look like he was going to be alright any time soon.

"Tezuka…"

"No," was his only response as he turned away slightly, readying to close the door in signal for the Hyoutei captain to leave that instant. But, no matter how low Atobe Keigo was in confidence, he was still the great Atobe Keigo; the same one that always refused to lose, the one that never gave up. He was staying until Tezuka spoke to him.

"Ore-sama is not leaving, Tezuka Kunimitsu." His voice was more firm than usual, especially since his heart was literally breaking; he could actually feel it…but that was why he needed answers; answers of which the addressed man didn't seem to want to give.

"Then what do you want? I don't have all day," he replied, still refusing to let the other into his house for various reasons.

"The kiss," Atobe said quietly, eyes latching onto something different, something seemingly more fascinating than the cold eyes of his rival. "What did you…what were your—"

"That is irrelevant. The kiss is already over. It is no more."

"…"

Atobe bit his bottom lip, the shining whiteness of his immaculate teeth contrasting perfectly with the slight redness to his lip, making the teeth seem to glow even more than they would. He hadn't expected _that _kind of response from Tezuka Kunimitsu, but it was a response, nonetheless, though not a good one.

"Well? What are you here for?" Tezuka asked coldly, his arms folding slowly over his chest as he waited none-too-patiently for the great Atobe's reply, if he had any. If not, he would just immediately shut the door, no questions asked, and no complaints.

"One more try…" Ore-sama whispered, hopefully unheard by the other, and he quickly pressed his lips back to Tezuka's, loving the feel of the lips against his own once again. This time, he didn't pin the other to the doorframe; didn't expect to remain in the kiss for long either, but...he wasn't exactly shoved away. Tezuka Kunimitsu didn't try once to push Atobe Keigo away and, for some reason, Atobe knew that that would happen, so he didn't bother holding him back. It seemed like—Tezuka Kunimitsu was kissing him back. Could that even be real?

Finally needing a break for air, he and the Seigaku player both pulled away, panting as if they had been caught underwater for far too long when, in fact it was the lip-lock that left them utterly _breathless_.

Atobe loved the feeling…loved the feeling of Tezuka Kunimitsu's lips against his own, the way they seemed to fit just perfectly, and the way they tasted. No one else was ever able to leave Atobe Keigo as breathless as Tezuka had and he wanted more of the feeling; but it would have to be Tezuka that called the shots…

"Atobe, you should—"

"I know," was the response, knowing what his rival was going to say before he even finished. Both Atobe and Tezuka knew that Atobe should no longer be there. Atobe went there and got what he came for; reassurance, and now it was time to leave. But he really didn't want to.

He couldn't help but stare at the lips that he got to taste twice now. The Seigaku captain's lips seemed almost swollen because of their kissing and all Atobe wanted was to kiss them again, claim them for his own. Everything involving Tezuka Kunimitsu's lips and the way Atobe's own fit perfectly with them made Atobe think what it would be like if their bodies overlapped each other; the friction that they would cause, the friction that wasn't his own.

As much as he wanted to be there, he knew he had to leave. He'd be asking for too much if he wanted to stay. He knew exactly why he couldn't stay; if he did, he wouldn't be able to hold back, and Tezuka knew just as much. The Hyoutei player would want to reclaim those swollen lips, and soon the perfect body, and make himself completely belong to Tezuka Kunimitsu, if it wasn't allowed to be the other way around.

Atobe knew he should no longer be there. He knew because…he finally understood that Tezuka really was unattainable. No one could tame Tezuka Kunimitsu. No one would be able to own him, especially not Atobe Keigo. And if Atobe Keigo couldn't have Tezuka Kunimitsu, then no one could. It was Tezuka that would do the 'claiming,' and Tezuka desired no one; Atobe knew that as well. The only thing that Tezuka truly cared about was tennis…and his team _because _of tennis. It ruled his life; it ruled his life yesterday. It ruled his life today. It would rule his life tomorrow; and it would even rule his life through everything until his shoulder finally gives out. And until that happens, Atobe Keigo would keep trying to attain the unattainable. Why? Because Atobe Keigo always got what he wanted, whether money could buy it or not.

Tezuka Kunimitsu would belong to Atobe Keigo. And Atobe Keigo would belong to Tezuka Kunimitsu.

There was no giving up; no giving in.

There was always tomorrow. Always the next day. Always, always, always.

_Tezuka Kunimitsu. Wait for me.  
__

* * *

_

**A/N: **Eh…I could end it there…I could continue it…I could leave that just like that and make a sequel of a whole new story title. I dunno. You tell me. Please review. I'm sorry it was so short.

Please, please, please review. It means a lot when you do. Thank you for reading!


End file.
